Espejos rotos
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Reto de cumpleaños, para Symbelmine. • De pie, los ambos frente al ineluctable destino, Jaime y Cersei no pueden dejar de pensar el otro, y en ellos mismos, como las esquirlas de un espejo hecho pedazos.


_Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ pertenece a George R.R. Martin. A George no le agradan los fanfictions sobre su obra. A mí me agrada transgredir las reglas.

* * *

Reto de cumpleαños pαrα: Symbelmine, del foro «¡Siéntate!»

* * *

Advertenciαs: Ligeros spoilers de _Festín de Cuervos_ y _Danza de Dragones_.

* * *

«No me miro (en el espejo) para ver si estoy bien o mal, sino solamente para saber si soy. Si sigo ahí. No sea que haya otra persona metida dentro de mi piel.» — Guillermo Cαbrerα Infαnte.

* * *

Espejos rotos

 _Escuchad atentamente mis palabras, mi señor._

 _Pero no inclinéis demasiado la cabeza hacia adelante,_

 _que vuestra corona se resbalará._

 _Agitad ese cuerno, la cerveza está a punto._

 _Erase una vez, en las tierras verdes, mi Alteza,_

 _un señor León que con su rugido hacía temblar a_

 _los venados y krakens por igual._

 _Y hasta los dragones se inclinaron, mi señor._

 _Y le nacieron dos hijos, de oro sus cabellos y de esmeraldas sus ojos._

 _Y los bardos le cantaron, porque el mundo jamás había visto_

 _tal belleza encarnada._

 _El niño fue caballero y la niña coronada,_

 _Pero el hado quiso jugar, y a ambos condenó,_

 _porque entre hermano y hermana, mi señor, no debe existir tal amor._

 _Aquel que los dioses condenan y que los hombres aborrecen._

 _Pero el hado no los oyó,_

 _y los hermanos se amaron._

 _Se cantarán canciones, mi señor._

 _Porque el hado, quien quiso jugar, hizo sangrar la tierra_

 _con tal amor._

 _Oíd mi canto, mi señor,_

 _que os contaré la historia con mi lira._

* * *

A Cersei Lannister le agradan los espejos.

Le gusta verse reflejada en aquella superficie de plata bruñida. Sus fieros ojos verdes brillando cual fuego valyrio y su magnífica cabellera dorada tan parecida a la de la Doncella; su rostro cincelado por la gracia de los dioses.

Y Jaime es su espejo favorito.

En Jaime puede reflejarse, y entre beso y jadeo; beso y gemido, Cersei abre los ojos y lo mira. La sonrisa aletea en sus labios. Puede adivinar en las facciones de Jaime su propia expresión de placer. Jaime entonces gruñe contra su boca, demandando se atención, y ella vuelve gustosa a atender su llamado.

Cersei se contempla en el gran espejo que se halla en el centro de sus aposentos reales. Había despedido a sus doncellas momentos atrás y está completamente sola. Una Reina, especialmente una como ella, necesita a veces tener su propio espacio. Cersei necesita descansar de tantos cuervos que revolotean noche y día a su alrededor.

Lo que ve reflejado en el espejo la hace estremecer.

—*—

A Jaime simplemente le gusta Cersei.

Solo con una espada en mano y un caballo entre las piernas, la sangre del enemigo tiñendo de rojo la hoja del acero, y la boca de Cersei contra la suya, Jaime Lannister se siente _verdaderamente vivo_.

Jaime todavía recuerda las veces en las que, estando ambos en Roca Casterly, cuando lograban burlar la vigilancia de los criados de su señor padre, se escabullían hasta un viejo torreón abandonado. En el, en medio de los escombros y del olvido, solo los lo Siete sabían la razón, un espejo de marcos dorados se alzaba orgulloso contra la sordidez del ambiente en el cual se encontraba.

Entonces Jaime conducía de la mano a Cersei frente al espejo, la ponía de frente, y le desataba los nudos del vestido con una lentitud deliberadamente exasperante. Y Cersei, impaciente como siempre lo ha sido, se giraba e intentaba montarlo, demandante, pero él no se lo permitía.

Jaime lo recuerda y sonríe como un tierno niño de verano.

El cuerpo desnudo de Cersei, sus ojos febriles, y el rostro rojo como una manzana madura lo vuelven loco.

De pie, frente a su destino, Jaime Lannister aún tiene grabada esa imagen.

Aunque mancillada por los años y las verdades que fue descubriendo con el paso del tiempo.

—*—

Ella lo había convencido para que se uniera a la Guardia Real con la esperanza de mantenerlo a su lado para siempre. Empero su padre, infinitamente ofendido y enfurecido por el desdén del Rey Loco, regresó a Roca Casterly arrastrando a su hija con él.

Cersei maldijo su suerte una y otra vez.

Lejos de la opulencia de la Fortaleza Roja, lejos de Rhaegar Targaryen y su esposa dorniense que nunca acababa de morir.

Y lejos de Jaime… de nuevo.

Abrumada por los recuerdos, la Reina se sirve una copa de vino dulce proveniente del Rejo.

—*—

«Los hermanos Kattleblack, el primo Lancel, y puede que hasta el Chico Luna». Las palabras cargadas de odio que su hermano Tyrion le había lanzado a la cara antes de marcharse todavía le perforan los oídos sin misericordia.

Llega a la conclusión de que desconoce por completo a Cersei.

La desconoce a pesar de que ambos habían venido al mundo el mismo día, con él agarrado al tobillo de su hermana.

La desconoce a pesar de todos los años transcurridos.

Pero, ¿no son ambos el reflejo del otro desde el vientre de Joanna Lannister?

Jaime no puede evitar lanzar una carcajada ante semejante ironía.

—*—

El hombre que vio en el Septo la noche en la que ella lloraba a Joff no era el mismo de antes. Jaime era mitad hombre, mitad dios; empero aquel ser se parecía más a los Otros con los que su ama de cría los aterraba antes de mandarlos a la cama.

Su cabello de oro había desaparecido, sus ojos verdes, casi tristes y de viejo, cuando antaño chispeaban de vida.

Y su mano… por los Siete… la mano de la espada.

Cuando la tomó ahí mismo, en presencia del cadáver de Joffrey, y ante la atenta mirada de los Siete, Cersei tuvo casi la certeza de que había vuelto a ella.

Días más tarde, terminó por darse cuenta que solo era una vil ilusión.

—*—

«Sálvame. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero», decía la carta de auxilio que le había enviado su hermana enclaustrada en alguna mazmorra del Gran Septo.

¿Qué puede hacer él, tullido como está, ante el campeón de la Fe? Perecerán los dos.

Cersei lo _debería_ saber.

Aunque la idea de que ambos hermanos se fueran a los siete infiernos juntos, igual que el día en el que nacieron, le parece una idea torcidamente romántica. Jaime ríe.

La carta ardió entre los troncos del hogar. El cuervo regresó a Desembarco de Rey sin ninguna respuesta atada a sus patas.

El cuervo en sí mismo llevaba una respuesta negra en sus alas de color muerte.

—*—

Cersei había sentido repulsión al ver el muñón que ocupada el lugar de la mano de Jaime. Cersei era reflejo de Jaime, y él se veía tan… imperfecto.

Lo vio marchar hacia la tierra de los ríos.

Y tuvo _miedo_.

Y aun tuvo más miedo cuando se vio atrapada en las mazmorras del Gran Septo.

«Malditos seáis los Siete.»

Y pensar que solo un segundo antes había estado disfrutando de la imagen de la pequeña reina Tyrell humillada por las viejas arpías de las septas.

«Condenada ironía.»

Pensó en Jaime.

«Sálvame. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero», escribió. Sabía, _no_... Cersei estaba _segura_ que Jaime recorrería cielo, mar y tierra por ella, por sus besos, por su vida.

 _¿Verdad?_

Sin embargo, el cuervo no trajo nada de consuelo para la Reina.

—*—

—Será mañana —dictamina la voz rasposa de lady Corazón de Piedra. Jaime la escucha de pie, atado de pies y manos. En otro momento, quizás hubiera dicho algo ocurrente, como tal vez lo hiciera su hermano Tyrion en una situación similar. En cambio vuelve a carcajearse.

Es inevitable.

«Malditos seáis los Siete.»

La moza Brienne, sentada a su lado, pálida como la muerte que se cierne ante ellos, está encerrada en un hosco silencio.

«Moza estúpida —piensa—. Mira en lo que te has metido.»

Y sin saber por qué, a su mente acude la imagen de Cersei. Pero no es una imagen nítida como en sus sueños. Más bien parece la imagen que le devuelve un espejo roto en mil pedazos.

Es que así están ambos: rotos.

—*—

—Mañana será vuestro juicio ante la Fe, Alteza. El pueblo todavía sigue conmocionado debido al cruel asesinato de vuestro tío, el Lord Regente. Pero el Septón Supremo se ha negado a aplazar vuestro juicio, mi Reina.

—Ya me lo esperaba —responde Cersei, con una amabilidad tan poco común en ella. La doncella parece entrever en la frase de la reina que puede continuar con la pantomima de buena servidora.

—Encenderé velas a cada uno de los Siete para que mañana los dioses os den fuerzas a vos y a la espada de vuestro campeón, para que se compruebe finalmente vuestra inocencia, Alteza.

Cersei tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no derramarle el vino del Rejo en la cara. «La cortesía es la armadura de una mujer», recuerda. Siente ira.

 _Hipócritas…_

La doncella se marcha y ella vuelve a colocarse frente al espejo. Cree recordar con claridad que en Roca Casterly existía uno similar. Jaime solía llevarla a veces frente a él.

Jaime…

Por acto de reflejo, comienza a despojarse de sus vestimentas con premura.

Desnuda frente al gran espejo de marcos dorados, la Reina se contempla largamente. Desnuda, sin los regios atuendos, no es más que un cascarón vacío. Desnuda no es nadie.

Y Cersei ríe. Ríe como nunca lo ha hecho durante su vida. Ríe como nunca lo haría si estuviera en compañía de alguien más.

Jaime ha perdido su fuerza. Ella ha perdido su mejor arma.

Él tullido, ella rota.

El espejo jamás volvería a reflejar el uno al otro.

Estaban rotos.

Solo en eso son iguales ahora

Sin parar de reír, Cersei Lannister se precipita contra el espejo y lo rompe con todas las fuerzas que tiene.

Los cristales la rodean, sus manos comenzaron a sangrar y se oyen voces de alarma. A ella no le importa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: el intento de canción del principio es un claro ejemplo de que no se debe escribir con copas de más (?). Bien que el _coso ese_ podría llamarse «Canción de un bardo borracho que le canta a los Lannister» XDDD.

Jaime y Cersei son personajes magníficos y complejos. Espero no haberlos arruinado a ninguno de los dos, porque me copan demasiado. Estoy esperando con ansias saber qué les depara los _Vientos de Invierno_.

¿Y el juego con los tiempos? D:

¡Jajohecha pevê!

* * *

Editαdo el 06 de julio de 2016, miércoles.


End file.
